100 of Daphne's Words:A Case Study of Daphne Grimm
by FalselyTrue
Summary: 100 of Daphne's Words and Their Meanings...I'm trying the 100 word challenge. I'm over halfway done, so...I'm fairly certain it will be completed. Current Word: Pumpkin
1. Dream

**Title: 100 of Daphne's Words: A Case Study of Daphne Grimm**

**Summary: I'm trying my hand at the 100 Word Challenge...let's see how this goes. I'm over halfway done with the words, so it WILL get finished.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never really have. Wish I did, though. It's kinda unfair how my stuff won't ever get published.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: A few mild cusses, inappropriate behaviour in very rare situations...etc.**

**1. Dream**

Over the past five years, Daphne Grimm's dreams had changed quite radically.

Before the whole Ferryport Landing thing, Daphne had been five and only dreamed of being a princess (her dad really hated that) or being a movie star (he was more okay with that. Slightly.) and she'd wished for the sparkly pink room all five year olds wished for.

But then they went to foster care, and Daphne's dream changed within five minutes of walking in that door. She dreamed of the day her parents would return home, and the day when Sabrina would be Sabrina again. But after a year in the miserable system, she simply dreamed of having a loving person taking care of them and a place to stay. Five year olds shouldn't have to dream of that.

When they got to Granny Relda's, it was her dream come true. But then Sabrina kept trying to get her to leave, and _why didn't she understand__that Daphne didn't want to leave_? This place was a dream come true, fairytales and a safe home and even that sparkly pink room.

Well, not the room, but it was close enough. And when their parents got home, it was another dream come true—she had her family again.

So now, ten year old Daphne Grimm dreams of only one thing. That when Sabrina and Puck get married, she gets to be the Maid of Honor.

Well, she'd be happy if they got married at all. But every time she brings it up, Sabrina turns red and Puck laughs.

But a girl can dream, can't she?


	2. Makeup

Word number two: Make-up.

Info in chapter 1.

Author's note: Not one of my best, but I guess it's alright.

**2. Make-up**

Sabrina had always struggled with putting on makeup. But that was okay, because Sabrina never really needed it. Somehow, her skin always stayed clear, so she never needed concealer, her eyelashes were naturally dark (even though her hair was so light, it was kind of strange), her bright blue eyes didn't need any makeup to draw attention to them, and her features couldn't be more enhanced by makeup than they really were.

Veronica had passed her looks onto Sabrina, but also her talent for makeup had also gone to her eldest daughter—meaning she couldn't do it at all. She was always busy with whatever she was doing and didn't have time for makeup anyway.

Red was a natural beauty, like Sabrina, with naturally tan skin with any amount of sunshine (the paleness before was created by using a hood and staying inside all the time) and curly honey brown hair only set off her skin tone even better. She hadn't even had makeup when she was little (it was reserved for old women on bad days) so she never even bothered with the powders and glosses or anything at all.

Granny Relda never bothered with makeup, saying she was too old to change how she looked. Daphne thought that was strange because Veronica's mother always put makeup on until the day she died.

The guys were no help at all, sneezing or going pale every time the makeup came out.

Daphne always thought that she was the black sheep in the family. She broke out in zits at least once a week, had chalk-pale skin no matter how much time she spent in the sun, and her dark hair really didn't help at all. So it was Daphne who could put on makeup with expert precision in the Grimm household. She'd had to learn herself, how to put it on, how to enhance her looks with the makeup all by herself.

So while all the Grimm women looked beautiful, it was Daphne who everyone came to for makeup—even though they didn't realize she needed it.

Oh yeah, Daphne was the Makeup Queen. She just never realized how pretty she was without makeup…because she was always comparing herself to everyone else.


	3. Dye

**Word number three: Dye**

**Info in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: I didn't really have an idea for this one...so...**

**3.****Dye**

Daphne giggled as she mixed the blue dye into the food.

Granny Relda had told her a secret—that she put food dye in everything, just to make it colorful. Of course, her food dyes were more unconventional—squid ink, crushed bugs, algae, mosses, acids, tree bark, the like.

But she was making blue cookies, and it actually felt right, mixing the colors in.

She liked dying stuff colors. Did that mean she was weird?


	4. Pretty

**Word four: Pretty**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Oh, I like this one. The idea was that Sabrina and Henry had left...**

**4. Pretty**

It always fascinated Daphne how the wind chime could be so pretty, the shards of broken class reflecting colored light everywhere.

It was made of broken pieces, things others would've thrown away. That's why she loved it so much—because it showed that broken things could be fixed. Kind of.

She hoped that if it could apply to broken glass, maybe it could apply to her family. But she knew that nothing on earth would bring back her dad and older sister in the battered blue sedan, just like she knew her mother would never chase after them.

So she sat and watched the pretty glass wind chime, and prayed that Sabrina would come back.


	5. Temper

**Word five: Temper**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Well, there's something I'd like to address: EstrangeloEdessa, you make a good point. But these drabbles are supposed to be abstract-you're supposed to wonder what's happened and make your own story.**

**5. Temper**

Every generation of Grimms had one famous for their temper, and the most recent one was Sabrina Grimm. Before her, it had been her Dad, and before her dad, her great-aunt Trixie, and before her great-aunt, her great-great grandmother, Gracie Grimm.

But every generation also had a Grimm famous for their kindness—Daphne in this generation, Jake in the generation before, Basil before that, and her great grandfather, Georgie Grimm even before that.

The kinder Grimm usually ended up doing damage control for the temper Grimm. That was why where were always two Children Grim every generation.

The third Baby Grimm really was blowing everything out of the water. She prayed that he wouldn't have a temper like Sabrina's, but she also wished he wouldn't be calm, because that was her job.

She sort of wished he'd never be around.


	6. iPod

**Word six: iPod**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Not much to say, other than I like this one.**

**6. iPod**

Daphne's most prized possession was her iPod, a clunky old silver thing given to her for her birthday by her older sister before she and their dad moved back to New York.

Most afternoons, she and Red can be found rocking out in their bedroom to music blasting through the speakers, sometimes tobyMac or Play but usually whatever music recommendations Sabrina e-mailed them that week.

That ranged from Hannah Montana to Three Doors Down, but all of it was on her iPod.


	7. Holiday

**Word eight: Holiday**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: This one's a bit odd, I guess.**

**8. Holiday**

Daphne's favorite holiday always was the Fourth of July, when fireworks would explode in the sky with bright, flashy booms. She loved the warm weather and the barbeques they always had, even in crowded New York City, and she loved the sparkler wands that trailed sparks into the night sky.

She had never liked Christmas—too cold, too white and too overly cheerful (she was the cheerful one. Others weren't supposed to act like her!)—but now it was the only time she actually saw Sabrina face to face.

So she loved Christmas a bit more now, since she loved seeing her sister.

But her favorite holiday was still the fourth of July.

That was nonnegotiable.

So don't even bother asking.


	8. Present

**Word nine: Present**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: I love this one...and sorry for it being so long between updates, my USB got confiscated. As a result, you get three drabbles.**

**9. Present**

Veronica always said that yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, and that's why it's called the present.

Daphne usually disagreed. If today was a gift, then she would have her sister and her dad, she would have everything just right—like it was before the Book of Everafter, like everything was before Ferryport Landing.

But then sometimes, she'd get a day like today. She'd feel the warm sun and laugh into the breeze. She'd see Puck playing in the forest with his chimpanzees, and everything would feel almost right.

And then she'd get a phone call from Sabrina, and that day really did feel like a present.

Or maybe it would be raining and she'd go and play with Red in the rain, and everything would be perfect.

That's why Daphne agreed with Veronica, that today is a present.

Because some days really felt like gifts.

She loved that.


	9. Basketball

**Word ten: Basketball**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Dedicated to Joyce, one of my best friends. (Does this mean I have to do one for Jessica too? And Eclipse? Do you want one?)**

**10. Basketball**

Believe it or not, Daphne was actually quite good at basketball.

Sabrina and Henry had played impromptu games in Central Park when she was little, and as soon as she could walk, she was playing.

In every foster home, the one possession she held onto was her autographed basketball, sleeping with it like other children slept with teddy bears. She might have been girly, but the basketball was her link to her parents, to her sister.

When they got to Ferryport Landing, she put it on a shelf next to her dad's old autographed one, and when she moved into a room with Red, it went on its own shelf there.

Now, she played on the school team in Ferryport Landing—the new, mortal-friendly Hand-free Ferryport Landing. She was good, for a 5'2" teenage girl.

Especially since the team was a guy's team.

But still, Daphne Grimm was good at basketball.


	10. Fairytale

**Word eleven: Fairytale**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: A bittersweet one...don't know how you'll react to it, though. Do you like the format?**

**11. Fairytale**

She'd always believed in fairytales.

Not the ones about Cinderella or Rapunzel or some girl locked up somewhere in a tower or somesuch thing (how ridiculous. She had sheets and clothes, right? Make a rope, idiot), waiting for a guy to come save her (again, how dumb. You just set back women's rights fifty years, woman. Make a freaking rope and climb out the window.)

She believed Roman and Greek mythology, the stories about Jupiter and Juno, about Theseus and Ariadne and the minotaur.

Yes, she believed in fairytales.

But sometimes, she really, really hated that she did believe.


	11. Wedding

**Word Twelve: Wedding**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: This one's kinda dopey and sweet...but it is what it is...**

**12. Wedding**

So now Sabrina and Puck were finally getting married and Daphne couldn't have been happier, especially since she got to help plan and design the whole wedding. Both Sabrina and Puck weren't interested (at all) in designing their own wedding.

Daphne secretly thought that was _so typical_ of them, not wanting to plan the beginning of the rest of their lives. But then again, they were Sabrina and Puck. It was to be expected.

So she shrugged and smiled and kept designing Sabrina's one-of-a-kind wedding dress that would be so Sabrina it would be perfect and Sabrina couldn't be upset for not getting one off the rack.

Daphne didn't mind, anyway. She liked designing clothes, and Red had gotten tired of wearing Daphne Originals a couple years before.

This wedding was going to rock.

Sabrina and Puck had better appreciate it.


	12. Dance

**Word thirteen: Dance**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: One of my personal favorites-an exploration of both Daphne AND Sabrina.**

**13. Dance**

Daphne hated dancing—actually, both Sisters Grimm hated dancing.

Neither of them had any sense of grace, balance or even poise, so while they could both knock out full-grown men with single punches at the age of eleven and six respectively, neither could balance in high heels long enough to even consider dancing.

Sabrina had gone to a couple of school dances and came home in the mother of foul moods every time, so Daphne swore never to attend one.

Fistfights were easy, stepping in a circle with a guy and a long skirt while balancing on stilts was not. It was a fact of nature, and Daphne accepted it.

She didn't mind rocking out in her room with Red, where they could be loud and clumsy and falling over was totally expected. It didn't matter if they looked ridiculous, because she could wear her sneakers (thank God for small mercies like that) and it was fun then.

Neither Sabrina or Daphne realized that they looked like they were dancing when they got into their cat-and-fistfights or when they broke up the brawls between their respective friends, relatives and overprotective boyfriends.

Dancing was easy when it was fighting.


	13. Rain

**Word fourteen: Rain**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: A sad, insightful drabble. Inspired by Hillary Duff's Come Clean. Well, the Master Blaster Version.**

14. Rain

Daphne's personality was a bright, active, sunny one, but she only tolerated sunny days. Rainy days were more her style, since she didn't like the brightness outshining her bubbly personality and, well, the cheerfulness people felt when it was sunny bored her. She should be the only one that cheerful, joyful, alive.

But as for rain…oh, she could and would sit out on the front walk with her head tipped up to face the rain for hours, days, forever.

Even at seven, seventeen, seventy, she would go out and sit in the rain, on the front walk, the middle of the road, the front porch, and beam up at the cloudy grey skies as buckets, bathtubs, oceans of water would pour down on her upturned face.

Her makeup would run down her thin colored lines down her face, and she rubbed it away and feels the water seep through her thin layers of clothing and she smiles up at the sky, the clouds, the rain.

She felt like her soul was being washed clean, like everything was going to be alright.

Rain has always held her happiest moments—coming to Ferryport Landing for the first time, all of her sister's sparse returns, her first kiss and first date, everything happy in the rain.

Daphne loved the rain.


	14. Awkward

**Word fifteen: Awkward**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Not my best. But the kind of thing that Daphne might think of.**

**15. Awkward**

In Daphne's opinion, there were three things guaranteed to be awkward.

One, asking Puck why he grew up. It would get silent and awkward and it was just great. Note sarcasm.

Two, asking Sabrina how she felt about Everafters. This applied to Henry as well. It just wasn't a good idea, and it would make multiple people a) offended, b) embarrassed (both Sabrina and Henry had a strong penchant for cussing when upset) and c) very uncomfortable as they tried to edge away from an angry rant.

Three, even mentioning Sabrina and Henry in the most casual of conversations. That was a taboo subject, and the awkward silence was, again, just great. Again, note sarcasm.

Other stuff was awkward, like The Talk and the end of Daphne's first date, but nothing was as awkward as those three subjects.


	15. Baby

**Word sixteen: Baby**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Baby Grimm is the focus of this one...I'm voting for the name "Jamie." You'll probably hear a lot about Jamie if I ever get my novel length story about Daphne up and running...part one is ALMOST done. Only seven more twenty-chapter-parts go go...**

**16. Baby**

Having Baby Grimm around would be very interesting, Daphne decided. She was used to being the youngest, and adding a smaller one would upset the balance of their family. But it might be cool, and she could get used to being a middle child. She thought she could, at least.

But what worried Daphne was that she'd never, ever be as close to Baby Grimm as she was with Sabrina. Baby Grimm had never undergone what the two girls had gone through together, never gone through the emotional times, the problems and the hardships. Baby Grimm was lucky for that.

He would never have to deal with the pain of losing someone as close as his own self, never have to depend on someone with everything he had just to survive.

That's why Daphne felt sorry for Baby Grimm.

There was so much he would never know.


	16. Snow

**Word seventeen: Snow**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Not so sure this is Daphne, but it seemed to fit-if she likes rain, she wouldn't like snow. *shrugs* it came through my mind that way, anyway.**

**17. Snow**

While Daphne may love rain and tolerate sunshine, she absolutely can't _stand_ snow.

It was too cold, too white and it reminded her too much of the training exercise with Puck, Sabrina and the monkeys.

Daphne didn't like monkeys.

She didn't like the cool white flakes and always was beyond moody when it snowed, but even she would admit the snow was pretty—so long as it wasn't in her shoes.

Maybe once, when she was younger and naïve and not without half her family, she loved snow because it represented new beginnings.

Now, the new beginnings only represent another start without those that mean the most to her.

And besides, when it rains and she's washed clean, she's still herself. She's just starting over. Snow means nothing is recognizable-and eventually, it will melt, revealing that everything is just the same underneath.

Snow just isn't her style.


	17. Sing

**Word eighteen: Sing**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Nothing to say about this.**

**18. Sing**

Daphne was the only person Sabrina would sing to. She was always jealous of her older sister's voice, even though both of them were known for their pretty singing voices back when they were in New York.

Daphne would find it hard to sleep (sometimes, she really hated her insomnia), and Sabrina would sit next to her, wherever they happened to be sleeping, like on Daphne's bed in New York or in their various foster homes or on their shared bed for the first year they were in Ferryport Landing or on Daphne's bed in her room with Red, and she'd sing a lullaby.

Sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn't, but Daphne still loved it when Sabrina would sing to her. It meant she was special, because Sabrina wouldn't sing for anyone else anymore.

So now, Daphne never sings, unless she's in the shower, where no one can hear her, or unless her sister is by her side and they can sing a duet.

Because singing is something they share.


	18. Pumpkin

**Word nineteen: Pumpkin**

**Info in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Something humorous, after the depressing angst fest that the last chapters have been.**

19. Pumpkin

The first thing that popped into her mind was Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, but then Daphne's mind was reminded of a farm and her sister's search for the perfect pumpkin.

Daphne herself had only been three at the time, but eight year old Sabrina wanted a _perfect_ Halloween, even if they lived in New York.

She'd found a perfect pumpkin, but a bigger boy had found it too—but Sabrina wasn't going to give up that easily.

Sabrina had promptly gotten into a fistfight over the pumpkin, and unsurprisingly, she won. (Hey, it's Sabrina. Of course she won.)

Now, Daphne mused, she had done the exact same thing.

Her black eye throbbed painfully and her hair was sticky with blood, but at least the sick Sabrina and Baby Grimm would have a nice Halloween while they were confined to their respective beds.

Well, this would be if Sabrina didn't get too mad about Daphne beating up her boyfriend/future husband.

But if she did get mad, oh well. Sabrina had taught her the moves—and it was Daphne's decision of how to use them.

But that pumpkin was totally worth it.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
